Sleeping with Myself
by stkf
Summary: Bakura is having problems sleeping at night and Touzoku thinks he knows the solution. Geminiship beginner oneshot Rated T for language and innuendo. Kind of short.


**A/N: Wow. I'm actually alive. I left fanfiction for a bit because of schoolwork and finals. Weeks of studying and stressing have made things a bit murky for me, so I'm sorry for the sloppy mistakes, crappy title, and half-assed writing. I just need to refresh my memory a little. What better way to do that then to post a geminishipping fic I came up with at 8:00 in the morning? **

**...At least it's something. Hope you R&R!**

**WARNING: Probably very OOC and inaccurate (I haven't finished reading the series yet /facepalm). In this story, Thief King Bakura is named Touzoku, not Akefia. And apparently Bakura, Ryou and Touzoku live together in this illogical world.**

One more scream tore through his mind before darkness devoured him and his eyes snapped open. His body jerked and bolted up in bed, muscles tensed and ready for action.

However, there was nothing dangerous about the dark, cluttered bedroom that he recognized quickly. It wasn't on fire. There were no people screaming. And, as usual, it wasn't Kul Elna.

Bakura sighed heavily, both of relief and frustration. Every morning was the same for him, which was why he hated going to sleep in the first place. Unfortunately, human bodies had their limits, unlike spirits. Running a hand through his tangled hair, he slid out of bed quickly, not bothering to put some pants on, and prepared to leave the dingy room for some nice coffee.

He was expecting to see Ryou making breakfast, but instead of that, he saw a smug Touzoku sitting at the table drinking his coffee, eyeing his bare chest and small boxers. Crossing his arms, he just stood there in the doorway, glaring at the thief king and expecting an explanation. Said thief king just smirked and said, "Ryou's out shopping." He raised his coffee mug and gestured over to the coffee maker. "You're gonna have to make your own coffee, sexy-lazy-ass," he added mockingly. The other white-haired thief simply raised an eyebrow at the nickname and strode over to the counter with evil intentions to make some boiling hot coffee and pour it over the thief king's big head.

After some screaming and fighting, the two thieves just sat at the table in comfortable silence, drinking their cups of coffee instead of dumping it on each other. The only sound was Touzoku tearing open each sugar packet and drowning his coffee in sugar, until he looked up and asked Bakura, "Is that why you don't like mornings?" Bakura just raised his eyebrows and gave him a questioning look before speaking.

"Because of dumb past-selves who refuse to get off their fat tan asses and do me simple favors at the worst time of the day? Yes, that's one of the reasons." His past-self grinned appreciatively and shook his head, taking another sip of his sugary drink.

"No, because you wake up all alone, without a good-looking past-self to greet you." The shorter male snorted at that remark, downing the bitter liquid in a single gulp and looking straight at the taller male.

"I like waking up alone, knowing that a good-looking past-self hasn't snuck into my bed and did unmentionable things. Being alone means being safe," he replied confidently. Touzoku frowned.

"Not safe from yourself," he remarked. "Y'know, I can hear you screaming and talking in your sleep. I share the same memories as you, but I don't have nightmares _every_ night." This startled the other man, who suddenly abandoned the table to get another cup of coffee.

"I don't scream in my sleep, you're just imagining that," he shot back.

"Sure."

Deciding that it was time for breakfast, he got up to make some real food instead of caffeinated drinks. Turning toward the shorter male, with a look that said "this-conversation-isn't-over", he shooed him away from the coffeemaker and lightly pushed him towards the table. "Sit down; I'll make some real food, because I can get off my muscular tan ass that everyone dies for." Bakura just smirked and said something snarky, but sat down anyway.

A couple minutes later, "breakfast" was ready. Plates piled with steaming hot steaks and bowls of vanilla ice cream sat on the table, waiting to be eaten by the two hungry Egyptians. The bigger male immediately went for the pile of steaks while the smaller male started with the ice cream, secretly reveling in the pleasant scent of vanilla. (1) After devouring a couple steaks, Touzoku reached over for the ice cream and broke the silence again.

"Don't you wanna see what happens if you tried sleeping with someone?" The smaller male tapped his chin in mock-thought.

"Well, Marik would probably love it if I tried that, so that wouldn't work. Maybe I could freak out Kaiba..." That got him a spoonful of ice cream flung at his face, which he slowly licked off just to tease the other male some more. The thief king watched closely before getting his train of thought back on track.

"I meant me, idiot. You even try sleeping with those shitheads and you'll never leave this house again." He scooped up some more ice cream, deciding that flicking it at the other male and watching him lick it off was much more entertaining. Said male narrowed his eyes and swiped the spoon from his hand quickly.

"Touzoku, remember the last time you had a "clever" idea and decided to wake me up," he asked, putting air quotes on the word "clever". Touzoku grinned before shoving more ice cream in his mouth with his fingers.

"Yeah, you were spouting Egyptian (2) and tried to kill me," he said matter-of-factly, as if to prove his point. "You're not supposed to try and kill your _manfriend_," he said, putting emphasis on "manfriend". Bakura had to hold back a laugh so he could correct him.

"It's _boyfriend_, moron."

"I know," the other man lied, "but I'm obviously not a boy, so I'm a manfriend. Well, a manfriendwithbenefits (3)," he added, raising his eyebrows suggestively and smirking. The shorter man did a classic facepalm.

"Okay, manfriendwithbenefits, I'll try it for one night because I know you won't stop pestering me about it and will probably sneak into my room at night." His manfriendwithbenefits grinned in approval and, upon hearing Ryou's signature knock, picked up the smaller, now cussing male effortlessly and went to greet the other white-haired resident.

One word was stuck in his head, an endless echo that whispered over and over again in the darkness that enveloped him and signaled the end of his dream. As he was slowly drifting back into consciousness, the whisper gradually grew softer before it couldn't be heard at all. There was an indescribable feeling. It wasn't panic. It wasn't rage. There was no Kul Elna. Just a heavy darkness wrapped around him, keeping him in the safety of the bed.

With some effort, he finally opened his eyes, blinking a couple times and getting his thoughts back to normal. Slowly, he tried to sit up before seeing a toned arm wrapped around his waist. Confused instead of panicked, he looked to see who it belonged to and realized it was just Touzoku, snuggled up to his side and looking strangely peaceful.

Memories from last night flooded back to him and he sighed, both of relief and content. He didn't know why he felt so well-rested, but it was nice. Relaxing his body again, he slipped back into the comfortable warmth that surrounded him, just lying there, staring up at the white ceiling and thinking. It wasn't long before the body besides him stirred and unleashed a loud yawn. The thief king opened his eyes and smiled brightly upon seeing the other man. He sat up in bed and ruffled the others white locks before sticking his face in them, absorbing the smell of the other male's shampoo. Usually Bakura would push him away, but today he just scowled and batted the other away lightly.

Touzoku smirked before popping the question. "How'd you sleep?" Bakura yawned lightly and turned to face him.

"Well, I closed my eyes, thought about torturing Yugi and his cronies, then fell into the realm of sleep." The bigger male flopped back down on his pillow, dragging the smaller male down on top of him.

"Very funny, but I can tell you slept a lot better with your attractive past-self here," he stated happily. Bakura rolled his eyes, making another sarcastic remark. Although he'd never admit it out loud, he knew Touzoku was right for once. But, when he thought about it, he wasn't sleeping with someone else, which meant he was right as well.

Technically, he was still sleeping with himself. But maybe that wouldn't be as bad as it sounded.

**(1) I plan on making another fanfic using vanilla as Bakura's favorite smell. I tend to associate my favorite characters with my favorite things sometimes.**

**(2) This was actually from another great fanfic I read, but I can't remember the name of it. D:**

**(3) My New Year's resolution is to make this a word. Seriously.**


End file.
